The present invention pertains to operable walls movable to partition large rooms into smaller rooms, and, in particular, to a system for preventing panels from being stacked at inappropriate locations along the length of the operable wall track.
Operable walls or partitions, also known as moveable wall panel systems, find useful application in a variety of venues, such as classrooms, offices, convention facilities and hospitals. In these venues, the operable walls can be used to efficiently divide or compartmentalize interior space into a multitude of separate, smaller rooms. In particular, the operable wall panels are typically connected to trolleys that roll within an overhead track, and travel of the trolleys within the track allows the panels to be moved between a stacked arrangement in a storage location, and a wall-forming, extended arrangement in alignment with the overhead track.
One potential problem with operable walls can occur if the panels are not prevented from moving into a stacked arrangement along sections of the track other than the track storage location. When panels are in a stacked arrangement as opposed to being in a wall-like extended arrangement, the weight of the panels is more concentrated along the track. Because operable wall tracks typically are suspended from an overhead support structure via depending hanger brackets, unless stacking is prevented along a given section of the track, additional or larger hanger brackets are required for that track section to prevent the hanger brackets from being overloaded by the weight of the operable wall. This need for additional or larger brackets undesirably increases the cost of the operable wall, as well as makes installation more time consuming and therefore expensive.
Existing devices which function to limit stacking typically do so in the process of performing their primary intended function of flattening the wall panels as the panels are moved from a stacked, stored arrangement to an extended arrangement for use. These devices typically use guide rails that extend along the length of the track except proximate to the track location at which the panels are stored. These guide rails, which are mounted on the ceiling soffit and extend down into the room so as to flank one or more sides of the operable wall, frequently include flared ends at the panel insertion region that aid in initially flattening or straightening the panels and forcing the panels in between the guide rails. Laterally projecting guide or rub blocks installed on the sides of the wall panels cooperate with the guide rails to keep the panels flat as wall extension continues. Shortcomings of these types of guide rail designs are numerous, including that they and the rub blocks on the wall panel sides are visible and detract from the decor of the room in which they are installed, and that they often result in damage along the top edge portions of the panels which is visible to users.
Another type of existing guide rail system for operable walls includes one or more guide rails that extend down from the soffit at positions within the opposite side facades of the wall panels when extended. Upstanding guide members mounted to the top of the panel between the panel sides engage the guide rails. While these guide members and guide rails are hidden from view behind acoustical sweep seals when the operable wall is extended, the guide rails are readily visible when the wall is stacked. In addition, rollers that engage the sides of the panels to initially flatten the wall panels during wall extension such that the panel mounted guide members insert between the guide rails are always visible and detract from the aesthetics of the room.
Thus, it would be desirable to overcome these and other shortcomings of these prior devices.
The present invention provides an anti-stacking system for an operable wall which is hidden from the view of a person in a room in which the operable wall is installed. The anti-stacking system includes a guide rail adjacent to the track and extending substantially along the length of the track. A panel orienting member is mounted to the trolley bolt supporting wall panel and includes a biasing arm engaging the guide rail to prevent rotation of the panel to a stacking position at other than the storage location on the track. In one embodiment of the invention, the guide rail includes a guide flange having a flared end at the end of the guide flange adjacent to the storage area of the track. The guide flange has a flared end to allow a gradual transition of the panels from a wall arrangement to a stacking position as the panel orienting member contacts the flared end. In a preferred embodiment, the flared end includes a portion of the guide flange adjacent the storage section, which is bent out an outward angle relative to the track. In the most preferred embodiment, bend angle is between 20xc2x0 and 30xc2x0 relative to the guide flange.
In another embodiment of the invention, the guide rail includes a wedge mounted on the track adjacent to the storage section. The wedge has a ramped surface to engage the biasing arm to allow gradual transition of the panels from a wall arrangement position to the stacking position.
In yet another embodiment, the guide rail is integrally formed with the track.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the trolley bolt has a free end defining a slot and the biasing arm of the panel orienting member includes a first end section engaging the slot in the trolley bolt. The biasing arm also includes a circular bent section surrounding the free end of the trolley bolt and an end section that engages the guide rail to bias the panel member in a wall arrangement position. In a most preferred embodiment, a wear knob is attached to the end of the end section of the second end section of the bias arm to reduce friction with the guide rail.
In another version of the invention, the biasing arm has a center section engaging the slot of the trolley bolt and first and second end sections bent in opposite directions along the track. In this embodiment, each end section engages one of two guide rails on a track to bias panels in a wall arrangement position.
In another version of the invention, the biasing arm includes a pair of elongated vertically spaced plates. Each having a center section attached to a free end of the trolley bolt and a pair at opposite ends extending in opposite direction parallel to the width of the wall panel, the opposite ends of the pair plates defining a slot. An insert made of low friction material is receivable in each of the slots and contacts and engages a guide rail to prevent rotation of the wall panels to a stacking position.
In yet another version of the invention, the biasing arm includes a bar having a center section attached to the trolley bolt and a pair of opposite ends extending in opposite directions and angled in relation to the wall panel. The bar has a roller mounted at each end for engagement with a guide rail. The bar is sized so that the rollers are in close proximity to at least one guide rail of the wall panel is in a wall arrangement position.
One advantage of the present invention is that operable wall panels can be prevented from stacking at sections of the track deemed inappropriate, such as anywhere but the track end at which the panels are stored in a stacked arrangement.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is not visible at any time within the room in which the operable wall is installed, and therefore does not detract from the aesthetics of the room.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may be retrofitted on many existing operable walls.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it may be configured to provide a resistance to panel rotation which is directly proportional to how much the panel has been rotated from an orientation in alignment with the track to an orientation transverse to the track.